I agreed to what?
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a Prompt fiction: John leaves his sons with Bobby overnight for the first time. The boys don't know Bobby very well yet, and the gruff hunter is feeling out of his depth in dealing with little kids, having never had any of his own. This story does contain mild spanking of minors. Please move on if this isn't your type of story.


_Prompt: Sam is 3, Dean is 7  
John leaves his sons with Bobby overnight for the first time. The boys don`t know Bobby very well yet, and the gruff hunter is feeling out of his depth in dealing with little kids, having never had any of his own. You can choose how spanking comes into play, whether Bobby swats or spanks either boy, or if either gets swatted or spanked by John before he leaves or after he comes back. by __**capricorn86**__claimed by __**itsmecoon**_

_Bobby's POV:_

_I've never been called a chicken before and no one has ever accused me of being easily frightened. After all I'm a hunter. I hunt down and kill supernatural evil sonsabitches for a living. I've faced down a werewolf, a vampire, a ghost, a rugaru and even a demon without a flinch. Then why is it that I'm as nervous as a school girl going to prom?_

_I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. I should explain what's got me running scared. I have this friend, named John Winchester. He has two of the most adorable boys you ever laid eyes on. Dean is 7 and such a little man. Sam just turned 3, the shy baby of the family. John's wife was killed by a demon when Sammy was six months old. I've been helping him learn to be a hunter to get revenge. Occasionally I keep an eye on Dean and Sam. Not too long just for a few hours or so._

_They are generally very well behaved and listen to their Dad. He gives an order and they jump to follow it. But I've witnessed more than one occasion when one or both of the boys have been ass over tea kettle getting their bare backside reddened. John doesn't stop until he's sure the lesson has been learned. He doesn't like to repeat anything. It's tough being a single father anyway but being a single father knowing that there are demons out there that killed your wife and might come looking for your boys is damn near impossible._

_I guess I'm getting off track. I just got off the phone with Johnny and for some godforsaken reason; I agreed to watch Dean and Sam overnight while he hunts a rogue Vamp. Balls, I'm such an idjit. What the hell am I thinking? They've stayed with Pastor Jim many times. Why not leave them there? Maybe because the hunt is closer to me than Blue Earth. _

_Oh God, I just had a horrible thought. Sammy just turned three, what if he isn't potty trained. I don't do diapers. Think Bobby think, was he in diapers when he was here last month? No, he wasn't. I remember John running to the bathroom with him when they pulled up. Whew at least that's a relief. No diapers._

_Alright, they are coming tomorrow. I need to get food for the boys, maybe a coloring book and crayons and maybe even a few toys. I'm sure this won't be the last time they come so I guess I could get a box for things that they're allowed to play with. Now where the hell did I put my keys?_

_I've got spaghettio's, beefaroni, Ramen noodles, hot dogs, chili, cereal and milk. Think Bobby, what else do kids eat? Hamburger helper and Mac and cheese. Well that's a good start a good variety. Now batman or superman color book? I guess both. That's it there is too much to choose from. _

"_Excuse me Ma'am?"_

"_Yes sir how may I help you?"_

"_My nephews are coming to stay with me for a while and I have no idea what kind of things they would like to play with and could keep them occupied."_

"_How old are they?"_

"_They are 3 and 7."_

"_Superhero color books are a good start. My son's liked building blocks, like Legos but they have to be the big ones if one of them is three."_

"_These?" I ask holding up Mega blocks._

"_Yes, and cars boy's like to race cars and play with army men. Then there is always every boy's favorite, Cowboys and Indians, guns and bows and arrows."_

"_No weapons," I said a little too loudly. They'll learn the real stuff too soon as it is, I thought. _

"_Okay, just the cars and maybe the clothes. Cowboy hats and Indian headdresses."_

"_Thank you so much Ma'am." _

"_No problem. I hope you three have a great time."_

_I grabbed the blocks and some toy cars a little on the bigger side so Sammy doesn't choke. I'm a big sucker; I got a bunch of costumes in sizes for both boys, a cowboy, Indian, fire man, police officer and doctor. I also thought of a kickball, football and a ball and glove set and a bat. I'm actually starting to look forward to this. I'd be lying if I say I didn't like John's kids and I look forward to getting to know them a little better. Last stop is a small toy box and I head to the register. _

_It was very pricy but I look at it this way, aside from the food, I won't have to re-buy all of the toys. Just update them as Dean gets older. Now I need to get home and put the food away and set up their bedroom. I think the room with one queen bed will do for now. I can get two twins at a later time._

_I'm as ready as I'm going to get. Boy do I need a drink before I head to bed._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy are we there yet?"

"Sammy you're supposed to be asleep and we won't get there until tomorrow."

"I gotta potty dad."

"Okay I'm pulling over now."

John pulls the car over wakes Dean up and unbuckles Sammy and gets him out.

"Are we there?"

"No Sammy's got to potty come on."

"I'll just wait here."

"Dean Eric Winchester, I said come on before Sam has an accident."

Dean jumps at the sound of his full name. He knows better than to mess around when John uses his middle name. They make it to the bathroom on time and John gets them settled back in the car and start to drive off. A little ways down the road, he hears the distinct sound of a candy bar being opened.

"Samuel what's that noise?" John asks.

"I don't know, Dean snoring?" Sam answers with a mouth full of something.

"I'm not asleep Sammy."

"Oh, I don't know then."

"Don't lie to me Sam, what did you just eat?" dad asks.

"Nothing." Then he quickly adds the word "Much" so he isn't totally lying

"Samuel Joseph Winchester, what did you just eat?"

"This," he whispers holding up a snickers wrapper.

John quickly pulls over to the side of the road. Dean and Sam gulp knowing what is going to happen. John gets out of the car and opens the door on Sam's side and crouches down so he is eye level with his son and asks,

"Where did you get the candy bar Sammy?"

"At the store." Sam mumbles.

"Did you steal it?"

"I was hungry."

"I asked you a question Samuel."

"Yes sir," was barely heard.

When Dean heard Sam's answer he turned away from them and buried his head in his pillow. He really hated to see and hear Sammy getting spanked. He wished he would have been more awake to keep a better eye on his baby brother then, Sammy wouldn't be getting a spanking.

John climbed into the back seat and unbuckled his son. He stood Sam up and started to pull his PJ's and underwear.

"Daddy nooooo, M' sorry please don't. I was just hungry." Sam was squirming and wiggling.

John applied one firm swat and bellowed,

"Samuel, enough! Next time if you're hungry, ask!"

Sam instantly stopped the fussing and let his dad lower his only protection and place him over his lap. John wasted no time in applying 6 firm but not too hard swats to the three year old's bottom. He made the sound loud with just a slight sting. Sam's bottom was a light pink when he was finished.

As loud as Sam was screaming and crying, you would swear John had just killed him. He fixed Sam's pants the toddler immediately jumped into his daddy's arms and sought out all the comfort he could get.

John didn't disappoint either. He rubbed his son's back and spoke soft words of love and encouragement into Sammy's ear. Sam apologized over and over and told his dad how much he loved him too. Soon John didn't hear Sammy's little voice anymore and sure enough, he had cried himself to sleep.

John laid him down. They would be at Bobby's by daybreak. He looked over at Dean and could tell that he was still upset with the situation. He reached out and rubbed his back and asked,

"Are you okay sport?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." Dean said turning with tears in his eyes. "Are you going to spank me too?"

"What for?" John asked looking puzzled. "Did you steal a candy bar too?"

"NO SIR," Dean answered loudly and quickly. "But I didn't do my job and watch Sammy very well though sir."

"Did I put you in charge of Sammy in the store Dean?"

"No sir."

"Then you aren't to blame for not stopping your brother's crimes." John announced. "So I'll ask again, are you okay sport?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm okay. I just hate hearing Sammy cry."

"I don't like hearing either of you cry, but it's my job as your Daddy to see that you learn right from wrong and what Sammy did was wrong."

"I understand that sir, I just hate to hear it." Sam gravitated to his big brother seeking love and protection. Dean looked at his Dad and he nodded and so Dean gathered Sam up into his lap and snuggled the two of them down under a blanket to sleep.

John couldn't help but smile when he looked back at his son's.

"Mary, they are the most precious gifts you could ever have given me besides you. I'm a lucky man."

John drove on to Sioux Falls South Dakota.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Bobby's POV_

_I got up early to make last minute preparations. I knew they would only be in my care for just a little over 24 hours if all went well. I know we don't know each other that well but I'm looking forward to getting to know them. _

_I just finished with my second cup of coffee when I heard the distinct sound of John's Impala pulling into the salvage yard. I'm suddenly starting to sweat. "Get it together Singer, how much trouble can two little boys be anyway?" Boy would I find that out the hard way._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John and the boys pulled up in front of Bobby's house. John instantly noticed the man he now considered to be a close friend standing on his porch. Someone he trusted enough to leave his most precious gifts with overnight. A man who is helping him to become a hunter to fight the supernatural and kill the demon that killed his wife, Bobby Singer.

John stopped the car and turned to see both of his sons sitting up and looking a bit scared. He looked at them both and said,

"Now you know the rules, Uncle Bobby is in charge. You do what he tells you to as if it were me giving the orders. I expect you both on your very best behavior. Do you both understand that?"

"Yes sir." Was heard from both boys.

"Okay grab your bag and go say hi. You can get your pillows and stuff before I leave."

"Okay Daddy." Sammy says bouncing in his seat and John smiles at his baby.

Dean looks as Sammy, points his finger at him and tells him,

"Sammy, you're supposed to say yes sir when Dad's giving instructions on how to behave, you know that."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Daddy." Sammy stops bouncing and clears his throat, gets a serious look on his face and says, "Yes sir, we knows the rules."

"We know the rules Sammy." Dean corrects his little brother.

"That's what I said Dee. Didn't I just say that Daddy'

"You said knows not know. But I knew what you meant."

"Oh okay Daddy sir." Sammy then looked at his big brother and yelled, "See Dean Daddy knowed what I meaned so you didn't gots to be mean."

"I wasn't trying to be mean Sammy. I was trying to teach you the right words."

"Dean is mean. Dean is mean. Deanie the meanie!"

"Sam, knock it off." Dean yelled.

"NO, Deanie the meanie."

Dean didn't say anything else. He tried to ignore his pesky little brother and he figured out sooner or later Dad would make him stop one way or another.

"Sam." John said but Sammy didn't hear him because he was dancing and chanting,

"Deanie the meanie," over and over.

Bobby POV {_I watched them drive in and saw John give them instructions. I'm not sure what was said but I noticed Sam got upset with Dean. I heard him calling Dean names and_ _I noticed Dean and John weren't happy about it. _

_Little Sammy was so cute dancing around calling Dean mean that I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. It would be a horrible way to start out the day. It would hurt Dean's feelings and would encourage Sammy's bad behavior. _

_Oh no, Sam was so loud he didn't hear his Daddy calling him. This won't end well knowing John Winchester.}_

"Samuel Joseph stop." John reiterated.

"Dean is a meanie. OWW, Daddy stop."

John applied two swats to Sam's backside and turned Sam to look at him.

"What was that for?" Sammy cried. "You already spanked me once today. He said trying to make his Dad feel bad while rubbing his tender backside.

"That was for teasing your brother for trying to help you. You deserved that spanking for stealing and lying. Now, apologize to Dean right now.

"I'm sorry Dean. I was just joking. I don't think you're a meanie. I love you."

"I accept your apology and I love you too."

The brothers hugged and then Dean wiped away his little brother's tears.

"Samuel come here please."

Sam looked up at Dean with his puppy eyes and Dean melted.

"Dad I forgive him really."

"Dean, this is between Sammy and me. Go say hello to Uncle Bobby and thank him for letting you stay."

"Yes sir," He said the leaned down and kissed Sam on the top of his head. "It'll be okay. Listen to Daddy before you get into more trouble."

"Okay Dee I'll listen."

Sam walked over to his Dad. John crouched down to get eye level and asked his baby boy,

"Samuel, what happens if I have to get on to you so quickly after giving you a spanking?"

"Well, since I just getted swats too, another spanking. But Daddy I was just kidding. I wasn't trying to be mean. Please don't spank me again. Please!" Tears were running down his cheeks steadily now.

"I was thinking more like a time out unless you think you deserve another spanking."

"No sir, I don't think I need to get another spanking."

"Okay, then I want you to turn around right there and keep your nose on the Impala until I tell you otherwise. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

'I think Daddy forgot about me. I know I've been here for almost an hour. Why hasn't Dean come looking for me?' were all the thoughts running through the three year olds mind as he was bored to death standing in Uncle Bobby's yard with his nose stuck to the side of the Impala.

John couldn't help but smile. He could tell that Sammy was getting impatient and worried that he had been forgotten. He always clenches and unclenches his fist when he's had enough of a time out. He never actually had to time Sam for that reason. Dean needs set times but Sam's little body told on him every time.

_Bobby POV: I was right. I felt bad for little Sammy when his Daddy starting swatting. I really hope they behave and I don't want to have to punish either one of the boys. Sammy stood there with tears running down his face and the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. How the hell Winchester doesn't cave is beyond me. I hope I don't find out how he steels himself to the job he has to do. _

_I look over at Dean and he tries hard to hide it but he is crying too. He tries to stick up for Sam but John shuts him down instantly. Dean grabs his and Sam's bags and heads towards me. He walks up to me and looks up at my eyes and says,_

"_Hi Uncle Bobby, thanks for letting me and Sammy stay here with you."_

_I crouch down. Balls I hope I don't have to do that too much and tell him,_

"_Hi Dean, I'm happy that you and Sammy have decided to come and spend the night with me. I hope we have some fun."_

"_Me too," He says and looks back towards his brother and sighs as he sees him with his nose against the Impala. "I just hope Sammy isn't in too much trouble and will be able to have fun with us."_

"_I hope that too Dean. Do you want me to show you where you and Sam are going to sleep so you can take your bags up there?"_

"_Yes sir," Dean answered. He seemed to want to ask me a question but didn't know if he should. _

_I took pity on him because he looked so sad. _

"_Dean is there something you want to ask me."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Don't be afraid to ask me a question."_

"_May Sam and I share a room? I really don't like him too far away from me." He instantly turned red, looked down and said, I'm sorry." _

_I put my finger under his chin and forced him to look at me._

"_Sorry for what Dean?"_

"_I shouldn't have asked sir. I'm not allowed to ask for special favors. I would be in trouble if my Daddy found out." _

_That's a hell of a burden for a seven year old. "Well to answer your question, I wouldn't dream of making you and Sammy sleep in different rooms until you get older and want to. We're just getting to know each other and I don't want you scared of being here. I want you to think of this as your other home."_

"_We don't have a home, only the Impala." Dean explained._

"_Well Dean Winchester. The room I'm going to show you is your and Sammy's room from now on and you will always have a home here with me okay?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really so, how about I show you your room."_

"_Yes please! I haven't had a room since Mommy died." He was so excited, I felt crushed. My heart was breaking for him. _

_I grabbed one of the bags and I took him by the hand and he looked up at me and melted my heart with his smile. It was contagious and I grinned too. I lead MY nephew to his new room. I knew right then and there that this boy was something special and he would always hold a special place in my heart. _

John and Sammy were coming in the back door as Dean and Bobby were coming down the stairs. They all met in the kitchen. Sammy walked over to Bobby with a nudge from his Dad. When he got in front of Bobby he looked up at him with red puffy eyes and whispered,

"Hi Uncle Bobby,"

"Samuel," John said loudly.

Sam cleared his throat and talked louder. He knew that was why his Daddy yelled at him. "Thank you for letting us stay Uncle Bobby. I'm sorry to cause trouble as soon as we got here. I promise to be good and mind you" _'Balls, if this kid keeps looking at me like that, I'll give in to anything he says. Those sad red rimmed little puppy dog eyes make me want to pick him up and hold him tight and give him whatever it takes to make them happy again.'_

John saw that Sam was doing as he was told and motioned for Dean to come and help him get the rest of their stuff.

Bobby crouched down again and said,

"Sammy, I'm so happy you and Dean came to stay with me. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. Your Daddy took care of your bad behavior and I forgive you. So can we start on a clean slate?"

"You don't want to punish me too?"

"Nope."

"Phew, I thought maybe you was going to want to spank me for being so bad when I didn't even get in the door yet. I really didn't want another spanking. I got one really early this morning because I taked a candy bar at the store and I lied about it. Daddy was so mad at me that he pulled over and yelled at me and I got spanked really really hard. Lots of times." _'Wow is this kid long winded. I can't believe I ever thought he was shy.'_ "And then I was teasing Dean when we getted here and Daddy didn't find it funny so he swatted me. It really hurted bad because of the spanking Daddy already gived me. _'My knees are about to give out on me kid. I forgive you already!' " _Then he made me stand for like an hour with my nose against the Pala and he forgot about me. I really thought he was going to drive off and I would still be standing there."

John and Dean walked into the kitchen and heard Sam running his mouth nonstop. John looked at the pleading look on Bobby's face and said,

"Samuel, what are you going on about?" He handed Dean a pillow and told him, "Dean take this to the room. Sammy you were in time out all of 3 minutes, not an hour."

"Daddy that can't be true. I knew all of you had forgotten about me and I would be standing there until I was really old like Uncle Bobby."

"Samuel Joseph Winchester, apologize to your Uncle Bobby now!"

"I'm sorry you're old Uncle Bobby. I just don't want to be in time out that long."

They couldn't help it. John and Bobby started laughing at the wisdom of a three year old. Bobby took this opportunity to stand back up. Sam started crying and Dean ran in.

"Tiger what's wrong?"

"I did something bad and I don't know what and I polagized and they laughed at me."

"Sam, I'm sorry I laughed," Bobby started. "I want us to be friends. Let's start over with a clean slate. Okay?"

Sam dried his eyes and looked up at his big gruff Uncle and said,

"Whatever I said that got Daddy mad, I'm sorry. I don't care if you're old I still like you."

"I don't care if you're young, I still like you too." _'What in the hell have you gotten me into Winchester you Idjit. You are going to owe me big for this one.'_

That was all it took for everything to be back on track with this little family. They ate breakfast without any drama and John barked his orders and expectations. Then he explained the consequences of disobeying said orders and expectations. He got his 'yes sirs' then said his goodbyes. Then he waved to his boys as he got into the Impala and drove out of the salvage yard towards the rogue vamp's last know whereabouts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_I really think I've been struck with a stupid stick. What in the hell have I agreed to? I know nothing about taking care of two little boys. Especially as young as Sam is. They weren't even here 30 minutes and Sam and I both about had a meltdown. I look over at the two boys, they aren't sure what to do. _

"_So boys, what would you like to do?"_

"_We have a few books and quiet toys we can play with. If you have any work you need to do, we can go and play in the bedroom quietly. Or wherever you would like us to play. We know how to be really quiet sir." Dean said and it broke my heart._

_This kid has too much on his little tiny shoulders for a seven year old. There is no telling how long he's carried the burden of his brother's keeper. Ever since their Mom died I would guess. I've never taken a step in John Winchester's shoes so I'm not sure exactly what he is going through. I'm trying really hard not to judge the man. He needs to do what he needs to do and sometime kids need to be quiet. But while I have them today and tomorrow, the boys will be just that boys!_

"_Well boys, I did extra work yesterday so I could spend some extra time with the two of you. I thought we could get to know each other better. That is if you boys agree."_

"_You really want to play with us?"_

"_Yes, I do. Is that okay with you both?"_

"_YES SIR," They both screamed._

"_Okay, listen up first okay?" I said and they both instantly stood at attention. I'm not sure I liked that either but they needed to hear what I had to say so it was all good._

"_There are just a few rules you need to follow. One, don't touch any of the weapons you see lying around. They are all loaded and as much as I don't want to, if I catch you touching one I will spank you. Understand?"_

_I got the yes sir's I was looking for, then I continued. "Another thing that is off limits is the telephones. I have many of them and they are all for a special reason. If I catch either of you messing with them, you will be punished also. We good on that rule?"_

"_Yes sir." They both echoed._

"_The last thing I need you to know is that if you are outside, stay in the yard right by the house. Don't go in where the cars are or where the shed is. Clear?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Good, now I want you to have fun while you are here. Unless I say its quiet time or if a phone rings, feel free to be boys and have fun. No running in the house or rough housing, there are too many weapons around and it's dangerous. You can do the fighting outside."_

"_Do you want us to go get our toys?" Dean asked._

"_You could. Unless you want to see what I bought you."_

"_You bought us something? I wanna see please." An excited three year old asked._

"_Sammy calm down! Uncle Bobby you didn't have to get us anything. We probably can't take it anyway."_

"_Well Dean, most of what I got you is for when you come to stay here. That way no matter what, you have toys here. Remember I said this is your home now. Yours too Sammy."_

_Sammy scared me. He got quiet and ran to Dean and hugged him and started sobbing like his heart was breaking. I had no clue what I had done to upset him this time. Dean tried to console him but nothing was working. I finally had to be firm with him and yelled,_

"_Samuel Winchester, stop that now and look at me."_

_He instantly obeyed but damn those puppy eyes and he still had tears running down his cheeks. I felt so bad but I shook it off, damn with the crouching again, and asked him,_

"_Sammy, did I do something to make you upset?"_

"_No sir." He whimpered looking at me but leaning against his big brother._

"_Then what's wrong Tiger?" _

"_I'm so sorry Dean. I didn't mean to be so bad that Daddy don't want us anymore?"_

"_Sammy what are you talking about?" I asked and put my hand on his shoulder._

"_You said this was our home now. That means Daddy doesn't want us."_

"_I'm sorry Sam. I meant that as long as you wanted you would always have a room here and you can think of this as your home too. Not that your Daddy didn't want you and you had to live here now. He will be back to get you. If not tomorrow then the next day or two. You okay now?"_

"_Yeah, sorry for messing up again."_

"_It's okay we're getting to know each other better and until we do then we are bound to have some misunderstandings. Do you want to see your toys?"_

"_Yes Sir I you still want me to have any."_

"_Well, I don't want them. Some of them are just for a three year old. It says so on the box."_

"_I'm three Uncle Bobby."_

"_So you are, let's go see them then. Dean, there are special one for seven year olds too."_

"_Really?" Dean acted excited now._

"_Yes really let's go. I want you boys to be boys and have fun while you are here. That's an order!"_

_I heard two hearty 'yes sir's' and I held out my hand to each boy, and they grabbed hold and we walked into the house and up the stairs. I showed them their toy box and gave them instructions that their toys must be picked up when they were done playing with them. _

_They were so excited to see what was in the box that it made my heart jump. It was how I imagined it would be Christmas morning when my kids ran to get their presents. I guess I got a second chance to help raise kids when John Winchester walked into my life._

"_Okay boys we can play with these ones later. Right now I have some other things to show you."_

"_Uncle Bobby, we just got these. Can't we play?" Surprisingly this whine came from Dean not Sam. _

"_These are your inside toys Dean and I want you boys outside running in the sunlight."_

_I got two disappointed yes sirs at that and I was at a loss. How can I keep doing everything so horribly wrong? _

"_Dean, I don't wanna run, I wanna play!"_

"_Sammy hush, you've gotten into enough trouble today. Do as you are told!"_

"_Yes Dean. Sorry sir."_

_I ran my over my face and let out a long sigh._

"_What's wrong now Dean?" I asked curious to know. _

"_Sorry sir, nothing is wrong. How far do you want us to run? Sam can only barely do a mile in case Dad forgot to tell you."_

_Balls, how could I forget these boys train with their Father? You got no sense Singer!_

"_Boys, looks like I messed up again. I don't want you to run a mile. I want you to play. I got you a set of outdoor toys too."_

_Both boys smiled brightly and quickly followed me down the stairs to the hall closet that held their other new treasures. We took it all outside and spent the rest of the morning playing any kind of ball you could think of. When it came time for lunch, I instructed them to stay in the yard where I could see them and where they could hear me. They agreed and I went in to make lunch. Each time I looked out there were both boys laughing and playing. It brought a little light into my old grumpy heart. I was hooked. I loved these two young boys and I would make it my job to see that they had some joy in their life after such tremendous sorrow. _

_They came in and put their new toys away and washed for lunch. We had a nice lunch. Hot dogs and mac and cheese. The boys helped with the cleanup. It was around 1:30 and I decided they needed to take a nap._

"_Alright boys, I want you to head up to your room and take a nap."_

"_I'm too old for a nap but I'll get Sammy asleep and play quietly until he wakes up." _

_Here is my first test of authority from Dean. I had to stand my ground. The boy would definitely pass out getting Sam to fall asleep but I couldn't let him dictate the rules. I gave an order and it would be followed or I wouldn't have any control over Dean at all._

"_No Dean, you are going to go take a nap too." I re-stated._

"_Uncle Bobby, I'm not a baby, I don't take naps."_

"_You do today. Now go!"_

_I watched him direct his brother to the bedroom. I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was going through the motions only._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was determined to prove that he wasn't a baby. He was going to get Sam asleep and play quietly. 'He doesn't know that I do take naps. I won't take one.'

Dean wished he didn't have something to prove. He really was tired, Uncle Bobby was right but he wouldn't give in. He got Sam to sleep and he got out his new race cars from Uncle Bobby and played quietly.

He heard his Uncle climb the stairs. He knew he was in trouble when the door opened. Dean looked up at his Uncle and saw him crook his finger to come to him. He checked on Sam, put his car away and followed his angry Uncle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I prayed that I was wrong at the look Dean had given me. I knew it was a test and that I would have to follow through or lose his respect and obedience. I waited thirty minutes and climbed the stairs. I was resolved to do what needed to be done. I opened the door to two guilty eyes looking up at me. I crooked my finger and called him over._

_I waited for him to check on his brother and put his toy away before he stood at attention in front of me. _

"_Follow me Dean."_

_He quietly followed me to my room. I went in and sat on the bed and he came and stood in front of me. I wanted to be fair and give him a chance to explain but I knew he would be ass over tea kettle soon enough._

"_Dean, what did I tell you to do?"_

"_Take a nap."_

"_Then why were you up playing with your toy car instead of doing what I said?"_

"_Because I'm too big for a nap."_

"_Who makes the rules in this house?"_

"_You do sir."_

"_And what do you think happens when you break the rules?"_

"_You get punished."_

"_You're right. I'm going to give you a spanking Dean, but because this is the first time I've had to do this, it won't be with anything but my hand and I'll let you keep your boxers on."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Okay boy, drop your pants and get over my knee."_

_Surprisingly, he obeyed immediately. I didn't want to prolong this so I quickly lit a small fire in his backside. He was crying by the time I finished. I stood him up and helped fix his pants and hugged him tight and said,_

"_Dean, I didn't enjoy that at all, but I will be obeyed. If I tell you to do something, I expect it to be done even if you think you don't have to do it. Am I clear?"_

"_Yes sir. I'm sorry. I really am tired. You were right and I was being stubborn. I'm not a baby."_

_Dean cried into my shoulder. "I never said you were a baby Dean. I could tell you were tired and needed to sleep for a while. I have fun stuff planned for us to do tonight and I didn't want you falling asleep during it."_

"_Sorry, can I still do it with you or am I grounded in my room?"_

"_I think the spanking was enough as long as you listen and go take that nap I told you to take."_

_He hugged me tight and said, _

"_Thank you, I'm sorry. I'll go take a nap."_

_He headed toward the door and turned and ran back into my arms for another hug and told me,_

"_Uncle Bobby, you're the best Uncle in the world! I love you!" then he disappeared like a shot. _

_That I must say is the best feeling I have ever felt since I got married. I smiled like a Cheshire cat. As much as I'm out of my depth, I think I'm going to love being an Uncle!_

_The boys slept and when they woke up we played games. We ordered pizza and played cowboys and Indians. When it got late we put on a movie and settled down together on the couch. Sammy fell asleep and when the movie was finished I carried Sam to bed and Dean followed. We had a wonderful eventful day and evening and I was beat. _

_I locked the house up. Checked the salt lines and was about to head to bed when John called to check on the boys. He was surprised that they were asleep already. Sammy yes but Dean in bed by nine was unusual. I had to chuckle to myself when I realized it was 9pm and I was headed to bed. _

_John asked if I had any trouble and I told him no. There was no sense in Dean getting another spanking. It was taken care of. I told John good night and headed up to bed._

_I laid in my bed reliving everything that happened that day. I realized that I was a very lucky man. The gift John Winchester shared with me would change me forever. Good bad or otherwise, I had a new role. To two wonderful little boys, I was "Uncle Bobby!" That was a name I could live with. _

_John came the next day and they headed off to another hunt. I was sad to see them go. I actually got teared up when they both gave me the biggest bear hug a three year old and seven year old could. I gave them a special toy to take with them. I think my heart actually skipped a beat when they both said, "I love you Uncle Bobby."_


End file.
